A Magic Ride
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: Just a little Ginny/Harry story about the night when they first started dating and what happened


**A Magic Ride**

The night after the Quidditch Final, Ginny found a note on her bed.

"Ginny, meet me in the common room at midnight. I have a surprise for you" the note said. Hermione must have noticed the blush creep on Ginny's face, because she smiled.

"Now I'm nervous" Ginny muttered.

"Don't be, now go" Hermione said, laughing at the young Weasley.

Ginny nodded before walking out of the girls dormitory and down to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry sitting down on the couch, waiting for her. When she saw him, she had to wonder why Harry wanted to see her so badly.

"Hey" Ginny whispered, receiving a hug.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ginny said, looking up to see the glint of mischief on her boyfriend's face.

"I think I should just show you instead" Harry said, winking.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking up into his eyes. She was trying to get it out of him, but he shook his head.

"Come with me" Harry whispered. He put the invisibility cloak around them both before they walked out of the castle. They walked out, onto the Quidditch pitch to see Harry's firebolt.

"What's going on, Harry Potter? Why is your broom here?" Ginny asked when they stopped next to the broom. They took the invisibility cloak off and Harry pulled Ginny into his arms.

"I have somewhere very special to show you, and to do so, you need to trust me" Harry told her.

"I trust you" Ginny breathed. Harry smiled and led her to the broom. He took her hand and she reluctantly got onto the broom with him.

"Hold on tight" Harry whispered. She held onto his waist from behind and he took off. It was something extremely different for Ginny to be riding a broom without being in control.

* * *

><p>It was 10 years prior, at the Burrow, and a young Ginny Weasley was out watching her brothers fly on their brooms.<p>

"Come on, Ginny. You can ride on my broom with me" Charlie called out. Ginny smiled and ran up to Charlie.

"Hold on tight" Charlie said when she got onto the broom. She did, but Charlie was still careful.

Ginny, not sensing that anything could be wrong if she tried to steer, turned her body. As a result, she fell over that way. She began falling toward the ground. She screamed and Charlie sent his broom in a dive for her. Charlie got to her just before she hit the ground, but the little girl was crying.

Charlie landed and put her down, but before he could apologize, she ran away crying.

* * *

><p>Ginny dug her face into the back of Harry's cloak and whimpered. Harry continued flying carefully, and they flew from tower to tower before going toward the lake. Harry took them down so close that they could see their reflection in the water. He looked down to see fear in Ginny's features. Harry looked perplexed before landing on the strip of land where Harry cast the patronus in his 3rd year.<p>

They got off the broom before Harry looked down into Ginny's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively, hoping that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Nothing" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I know something is bothering you. Do you hate this surprise?" Harry asked, hanging his head slightly.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I haven't ridden on a broom with somebody else in 10 years" Ginny whispered, burying her face in Harry's chest.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I was 5, and I was riding on a broom with Charlie. He was just riding around with Fred and George, and I was watching. He told me that I could ride with him. When we got up into the sky, I tried to steer a little bit, but I fell. Charlie was able to catch me, but from then on I promised myself that I would never ride with somebody else on the same broom again. I trusted Charlie with my life, and I almost died" Ginny whispered, tears flowing down her face.

"Ginny, accidents can happen. Charlie is only human, as is everybody else you know. I had no idea that that happened to you. If I knew, I would have talked to you about this before I planned this big surprise for you" Harry told her.

"I'm glad you did. I really want you to know that I really do trust you. I know that you would never let anything happen to me, but I'm still a little scared" Ginny admitted, wiping a few tears.

"Well, there's only one way to overcome fear" Harry whispered before leading her back to the broom. She let out a sigh and got onto the broom with her boyfriend. She knew deep down that there was nothing for her to be afraid of when she was with him. He risked his life for her before and nothing would stop him from risking his life to save hers again.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ginny said, holding on tight as Harry kicked up. He took them up to above the trees before he stopped accending. They hovered for a second before Harry turned toward Ginny.

They both looked up into the full moon, and kissed passionately before Harry sent the broom into a dive toward the water. Ginny laughed and Harry pulled the broom up just before they dived under watter.

The couple laughed together before they flew up, back toward the Quidditch pitch. Harry stopped the ride abruptly when they were over the pitch, letting out a sigh.

"Harry; that was a wonderful surprise, thank you" Ginny whispered.

"That was just part 1. look down" Harry whispered back. Ginny looked down toward the Quidditch Pitch to see a giant heart in the turf with the initials HP and GW inside it. The heart was Gryffindor's colors and contrasted brightly with the green turf.

"Oh my" Ginny whispered.

"What do you think?" Harry asked slowly, hoping she wouldn't hate it.

"Harry, I love it!" Ginny whispered before kissing him passionately.

Harry smiled and gently brought them down to the ground. The couple shared another passionate kiss before they walked back to the castle. But they were intercepted on the way back to the Gryffindor common room by none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, can I speak with you for a minute?" Dumbledore asked when they walked by. Not even wondering why Dumbledore was awake at 1 in the morning, Harry and Ginny obliged.

"I just want to tell you that that display was the most romantic thing I have ever seen. It is so nice to see both of you with smiles on your faces again. It has been far too long" Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, sir" the two students said.

"And I hope you are prepared for what the rest of the school will say. Goodnight" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry and Ginny laughed before they walked back to the common room. Normally the Fat Lady would have been upset to be woken up, but this time she wasn't. She smiled at the young couple before letting them into the common room. Like expected, the common room was deserted.

"Goodnight" Harry said, holding Ginny tightly in his arms.

"Goodnight" Ginny said, kissing him softly. They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before Harry decided to sit down. Ginny sat down on his lap and he held her tight.

"Thank you for the ride, it was magical" Ginny said.

"You coming with me made the magic" Harry said. The young couple kissed again before they fell asleep, snuggled in their respective embrace.

It was not their plan to fall asleep snuggled together on the couch, but the sleeping couple could not complain. It was the first time in years that they were both truly 100 percent happy.


End file.
